ytpfandomcom-20200213-history
Moananana
Moananana is a Moana collab and the third collab hosted by Yoshimaniac. Transcript :Man: Long ago in a distant land, I'm Maui, the shape-shifting master of the wind and sea. l finally stand unpeakable! :and Patrick scream when they see Te Ka :Man: But a boomly mortle, weilding a magic vock, stepped foward to a cone. :throws Moana, splashing to Maui :Man: Before the final glow was struck, I told open up portaling time, and flung into the future! :Moana: ♪ I am Moana! ♪ :Maui: Okay. :rips the book page of the page of "the whole king celebrated on their wedding day" page with a face :Maui: That straight up. Who keep duse. Good riddance, ya filthy pile! :flushing :Smashmouth: ♪ Some. ♪ :Maui: ♪ What can I say except. ♪ :Disney logo goes with the Frozen variant, and the Critcal Stop with "Frozen.EXE has crashed. Try Moana?" from Windows XP :Man: Alright! :drums goes while speeding up :Grandma Tala: In the beginning. There was only fire. :bats are flying by the fire :Grandma Tala: Until the "Mother Island" emerged. :cricket chirps causing a puppet dog :Dog: We are blew the bunch of mine Katie Perry. :Grandma Tala: Until my couldn't open emerged. :Man: Hello? What? :Boy: You kidding me? :Grandma Tala: Her... :Maui: Coconut. :Grandma Tala: ...thought the greatest power ever known. :Man: Weed! :Children: Dreamcast! :Man: It's a sponge, it's a plant, it's a worn, and some other types of weird strange water bugs and strange fish. :Chorus: It's the cabrian explosion. :Boy: Oh, yeah! Mr. Krabs! :Grandma Tala: One day... :flies with the Star theme in Mario series with Mario and the power level is at red, and Kirby :Grandma Tala: The shape shifter who change form with the power of his magical mouth. :sucks in with the food, and table napkin, and wearing glasses and blue cap :Man: You know, pickles! :Grandma Tala: And his name was... :Announcer: John sees! :Larry: It's time to stop! :Grandma Tala: His name was... :Man: The rock. :Grandma Tala: And his name was... :Man: The legend 7, 11. :Announcer: Where the good things come easy. :all scream louder :Grandma Tala: And his name was Mario. :Mario: Let's a go! Yipee! :playing :title card says "Super Moana Odyssey" instead of "Super Mario Odyssey" :Murray: Oh, Moana. Oh, Moana. What a great foul! :Grandma Tala: But without her heart, Te Fiti... :Ronnie: Heart could blow up. :Kevin: Mm-hmm. :houses caused an explosion, and it rolled up to the screen :SpongeBob: It's a luck! :Grandma Tala: Giving birth to a terrible darkness. :rock falls down, causing a black screen :Patchy: That's the light switch! :Grandma Tala: Even now, a thousand years later, Te Kâ, and the Dedede of the deep still hand for the hah. :do in Mario Bros level :Grandma Tala: Draining the life form island after island after island after I. Everyone of us is the deed until everyone of us is the bowed by the blood-thirstied joys of... :Barnacle Boy: Evil! :Grandma Tala: Jaws of inescapable death! :Boy: Sounds good to me! :Krabs hits the boy, wailing, and the fire truck wails, and screaming louder' :Windows XP critical stop has the Youtube that says "This video is no longer available because the YouTube account associated with this video has been terminated. Sorry about that." screen, and the boy wails louder :Man: Grandma Tala You gotta hore face! yells That's a hore face! Now let me see your hore face! :man screams, showing a giant Pooh with "Sorry sir. This is a Christian server so no sweaking" :Man: You didn't convince me! Let me see you rear hore face! :man kept screaming again, showing baby Moana, and the water :Woman: It's the happiness. :Patrick: Touch. :Greg: Don't touch. Stop touching. :water puts the hair up with the flower :Greg: Great. Now I look like a freaking idiot. Thanks. Thanks for that, guys. :water puts the flower up on the hair again, and the rocket flies, and riding to Candy Bar shop, and showing "This video contains content from Viacom, who has blocked it on copyright grounds." screen with Windows XP critical stop, and grabbing a green stone :Simpson: Help! She's catching my special aria! :Tui: Make way, make way. :Man: Base! :for the rap music, and going for the music, and going up and down :Tui: Does it a practicing, it cuts to a ancient soul. Instead of a coa... :All: What? :Tui: Instead of a coconut. :All: Exeggutor The what? :Tui: Instead of its tree. :the finish in minigame of Mario Party 2, then laughing :Man: Yeah. I had it for great. :Patrick: laughing That guy got hit the head with a Coca-Cola! :Man: Made your domo bird hippity-hop all the way to the birdie boiler. :Grandma Tala: We under toe on the way. :Charlie: We see the under toe and we say. :Maui: I gotta go. :All: Hey! :Moana: That's good fork. :Man: What did you say, punk? :Moana: Oh. :the pig in live action :Moana: Mmm, that's good fork. Oh. :music plays :Tui: I wanted to bring you here for the moment you... :Maui: Open your eyes. :Tui: This is a secret peas... in unintelligible Now, place of cheese. There will come of time, when you will stand on this peak of glad stone to on this mountain. Like I did, and on that day, when you glad it's tone to, you will glide high. :tapping :Man: Ow! Ow! Ow! taps on the bone hurting juice :Moana: You're doing great. :Man: Is it done, yet? Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! taps on Mona Lisa :Moana: Yes? :music plays, as young Maui dances :Eddie: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! :music plays two songs :Man: I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock. :the boxing man of Heihei's face on the man :Marvin: What in the world! :Kevin: I'm curious about that chicken eating the chicken. :louder :Ben: Kill bone! :Man: Can we maybe just fuck him. :Benny: Hey, yes! Summer! in unintelligible But the rock is cooking! :Narrator: Two hours later. :the man slamming the chicken food, and breaking the bowl, showing "rip in noodles Heihei 2017" :Woman: This morning, I was husking the coconuts. :Farquaad: Ugh! It's disgusting! :Man: I don't think it's the plate. :Woman: It's the fish. :Tui: It looks like it's getting worse and worse, so I understand you have reason make yourself. I won't talk to the council. I'm sure you could... :Moana: What if we fish... :Robbie Williams: Beyond the sea. :Tui: No one goes beyond the reef. :Sykes: Ooh! Hairs would you day! You are not my father! :Moana: We fish beyond the reef. :Tui: Shrek I thought I told you. No one goes beyond the reef. :Moana: I know! :Tui: No one goes beyond the reef. :Moana: slow-motion I know. :Patrick: Nobody! Not even. :Man: My man! Don't tell me what to do. :playing :throws sticks on the sand :Woman: Well. a stick at the woman :Moana: I've been staring at Maui! :playing :Moana: Satisfied. Never be satisfied. :Man: That is true! Don't tell me what to do. :playing again :Anthony: Come the mourn, my way! I can go the distance! Alright! An adventure! Yeah! :the Roblox death, and the drowning theme from Sonic plays by Sega, trying to get the foot out, and grabbing the Sega Genesis console :Man: Go! Yeah, you did a great job! I am great job! :coughing :Grandma Tala: And I die, I'm going to die. :the duck, rumbling :Grandma Tala: When I die, I'm going to die. :the duck, rumbling again :Grandma Tala: When I die. :Woman: It should be very shortly. :Grandma Tala: I'm going to come back as... :Mufasa: The grass. :Grandma Tala: You've been towed all up people's stories, but one. laughing :Moana: What is this place? :Grandma Tala: Do you really think how ancestors stayed with in the reef? and shows YouTube Universe logo :goes looking in the YouTube Universe with unintelligible, and opening a sailboat, and walking up to a drum, and playing :Man: Ring! :echoing :Man: Ring! Ring! :fires on torches :Man: It's for you! :music playing, rock band music playing, then playing the drums, and music playing, and fires go away :Moana: We were voyagers! offscreen We were voyagers! We were voyager! :a saw with fire :Moana: Dad? What are you doing? :Tui: I should've... :Man: Saw. :Tui: ...those boats are long time ago. :Moana: No! :Woman: Oh! :Both: No! :man cuts a wall with parts :Man: I saw this broken half! :Moana: What are you doing? :Tui: SpongeBob Something that should've been done. :Frollo: When she is a go! :Moana: Hey! You let me son of a... :Man: Here is no! :Tui: Heart! This... Squidward Is just a stupid! Woody Toy! This is just a... Squidward Stupid boulder! :Moana: SpongeBob It's not just a boulder! It's a rock! :Man: A rock! :Tui: a head This is just a rock! a head :Moana: No! :Narrator: 5 minutes later. :SpongeBob: Come closer. I need, I need. breathing :Oscar: What do you need? :SpongeBob: A tailor. :Gramdma Tala: Sauce. :Moana: Grandma. :Grandma Tala: Go. :Moana: Held Mii. :Grandma Tala: Go. :Moana: Grandma. :louder :Both: Heihei? a head :Moana: boy What the... Lars? :clucking :singing in African language :louder :screaming :louder :Moana: It's okay. You're alright. :louder, explosion :Man: Hey, it's okay, it's okay, and thanks. :playing, screaming :Moana: Mario Where am I? :Melman: White sandy beaches? Clever leaves simulated natural environment? This could be the San Diego Zoo. :Moana: Um... :Virgil: What? You futch a lion stupid tongues! And I know who it's coming from! Because I back traced it! And I know who she fell on her noose doing it! :Giant: Fee, fi, fo, fum! :Maui: A boat! The gods have given me a... screaming :the screen of "The End" :Man: No, no, that's not the ending, but trust me, you wish it was. :Maui: A boat! The gods have given me a... screams You're welcome. :Moana: I've been staring in that... Maui. :louder :throat :a boat, hitting at Moana, and going in unintelligible :Moana: Maui, shape shifter, I am... :Man: a gun Blink on your dead. :explosion :Moana: Maui, shape shifter, demigod, of the wind and sea, I am Moana of... :Man: Hero of sus. :Nick: Hey, everyone. :Moana: I am Moana... :Ernie: Here comes a mother nature under! :Maui: It's actually Maui, hero of men. :Robin: Oh, you sexist! :Syskes: Did you just say he was sexy? :William: I think that's very to say. :Man: Chicken! :Maui: You use a bird to write with. It's called tweeting. :laughing :the oar saying "Call me I'm handome" :Kevin: It's Kevin time, baby. :at oar and hitting Maui, explosion :Rachel: I am not your baby. :Girl: Get jump! You're a fat loser! :Man: sobbing What heard I corround! :Maui: So what I believe you were trying to say, is... :both go unintelligible, and music playing :Moana: What? No, no, no. I, I didn't. I was... :the nose and face or Donnie turtle :Moana: I, I didn't... in remix :Maui: Okay, okay. :Woody: Okay, okay. :Maui: Ice, ice, Maui. :in cawing remix :Maui: Okay. ♪ Icee, Icee, yeah. ♪ in negative ♪ I see what's happening, yeah. ♪ :Dead or Alive: You spin me right round :Maui: Yes, it's really me. :Man: Outstand! :Maui: Breathe it in. :breathes two times :Jeff: No breathing! :Maui: Power! It's a me, Mario. ♪ It's a door, it's a Dora an explorer, the hair, the bod, the body hair. What can I say except... ♪ :Man: You suck. What did you say? :Maui: ♪ ...except you're welcome. ♪ :Man: ♪ To the jungle! ♪ :Maui: ♪ What can I say except... ♪ head flies when imitating airplane :Ben: I hate you! Maui with lightning electric :Maui: ♪ Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, what. ♪ plays on bongo drums, and clapping hands ♪ What can I say except I'm just Satan. ♪ :Man: What, what, what, what? :Maui: ♪ And that was just Maui just messing around. What can I say except you're gay, for the tides, the sauce, the sky. Sus, sus. ♪ :Man: The sus is a deadly lazer. :mouth fires a laser :Maui: ♪ I'm just a hey! What has two thumbs and this guy? Hey! You know who stole yo mum's coke and just got high? This guy! ♪ his hands ♪ Yiay! ♪ hands again :Buzz: You are a strange man. :Maui: Whoa, ho! ♪ Also I lassoed the sus. ♪ :Patrick: You're hide! :Man: Bet much bet much stranger again! :Maui: ♪ So what can I say except... Get on honestly I could go on and on, I can explain every knowledge of phenomenon. ♪ :Manamana theme :Maui: ♪ Phenomenon. Phenomenon. I could get hell, I buried in guts. I cut the dream, I buried in guts. I killed an heel. I could coconuts. Sprouted a tree, now you've got an eel. ♪ in remix ♪ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ♪ while Mario's head flies while imitating airplane ♪ Well anyway, let me say you're welcome. ♪ :Chorus: slow-motion ♪ You're welcome. ♪ :Maui: ♪ Well, come to think of it, I gotta go! ♪ And thank you! :a boulder door at the man's head, and going in reverse, and banging it two times, and opening and closing while speeding up :Moana: Let me out! You lying let me son of a... :Pig: Gun. laughing You though I was gonna say athlete a son of a... :crashing :Heihei :Man: Dinner. :Maui: Boat snack. :a picture of Maui holding Heihei :Donkey: I like that boat snack. That is a nice boat snack. :Maui: Boat snack. :rainbow Chicken Dance plays while Maui holds the chickens :Maui: Waluigi By the way, you gonna eat a chicken in the night! Now thing going to love you in me! :runs at the door boulder, thudding six time, then diving into the water, yelling, and falling and hitting :Maui: Well, she's dead. :the game over screen :Next To Normal: I'm Alive :gasping :Lenny: Hi, I'm Lenny. :Chariots of Fire :dives into the water, then cheering :Marvin: 10. :water puts Moana back on the boat, showing Batman, then clucking :Maui: Did not see that coming. :Moana: Well, journay to get... yelling :Man': I don't give up. :water puts Moana back on the boat, faster again :Maui: And she's back. :Moana: I am Moana of Mot. :Yzma: Wrong lever! :splashing :the screen of "xdxdxdxd wrong lever much" :Maui: Alright, I'm out. :swims underwater, and and arrow clicker puts Maui back on the boat :Man: Oh, no, you don't! :Maui: Oh, come on! at Maui :Moana: Are you afraid of it? :Maui: No, no. laughing I'm not afraid. The second I took it, I got blasted... :Man: Right out of the sky! :Maui: And I lost my... :Man: Go! :Maui: And I lost my hook. :begins to do "Hook (Get it Away From Me)" when the music plays, and the Kakamora men look like Shy Guy :Man: Goblins were still really, really scary! Oh, I like 'em! Oh, my goblins! Oh! :Maui: Tighten to how you find this days! You can't sail? :Eggman: Yes. :Man: Downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral. :begins to fight the Coconuts when Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii plays, causing the numbers 1, 2, 3, and explosion from a strike screen, and fighting the coconuts, and Moana wins :Moana: We did it! Teach me to sail. :explosion causes from a boat :Maui: You're not a way finder, you'll never be a way finder, you will never be... Oh. :Wanda: Oh! The law's a visix? :Maui: Really? Blow dart in my butt, change. :Tad: He touched the butt. :Man: I put a whole bag with jelly. Remember? Uh, my... spot. :Maui: We're here. :Moana: You sure this guy's gonna have your hook? :Maui: I'm a door, only I have it. So, daughter of the chief? I thought you stayed in the village. You know, kissing babies and things. :a laser :Moana: Ocean chose you for a reason. :Maui: If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up. :Moana: I've been staring. :a deep breath and blows, coughing, laying the face of a round door, going in unintelligible, he jumps up, then breaking, then opening a door' :Man: Downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral. :hits Maui, falling down hitting the blood of Moana while taking a picture :Maui: Well, she's dead. Yes. :punches Maui, then slipping Moana, holding a shell by Tamota :Tamota: Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo. :Greg: Oh, yeah! Mr. Krabs! :music plays while unintelligible :Tamota: Still upside down, here. :Moana: We make it through Te Fiti. :Tamota: I ate my grandma. :Maui: So's there is. :Tamota: So my name is Tamota, you totally help me. :the Windows XP and Notity and Critical Stop, then throwing Moana :Tamota: I ate Mr. Krabs. :louder :Tamota: Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself? Because if you are, I will gladly do so. :Yoshi: What? :Tamota: In song form! :Man: Because YouTube is. :with the remix, and the music playing :Man: No. :the remix while the music playing :Tamota: ♪ Well, Tamota has always been this clam. Oh, crab once. ♪ :unintelligible :Tamota: ♪ Once. Now, I know what's been a fan, because I'm a beautiful baby. You Grandma died. I'd rather be shiny. And food, fish. ♪ :Man: Dinner. :Tamota: ♪ I guess I'm free. ♪ :Man: Sus. :Tamota: ♪ And you, in glad in food. ♪ :goes on the screen with Rotom, eating Moana :Maui: Hey! Crab cake! :Man: What did you say? :Moana: No! :Man: Oh, my Iowa. Who's here there? Loonie? :to fish, shark, lizard, Sven, fly , Crash Bandicoot, back to Maui :Maui: It's Maui time! :Man: Holy geese! :Maui: Ya-hoo! to fish again :Thomas: Fish? :Thomas' face on Maui :Maui: Fish! fish jumps, and foot steps on it, and showing "The End" screen :Man: That's not the end, either! :Boy: I'm back. :kissing :Maui: Kiss the rock time! :Man: This is giant enemy crab, attack its weak point, perhaps damage. Remember hide, I can't. :Tamota: ♪ I can't. I'm too shiny. ♪ :at the wall :Tamota: ♪ Try, try, try, but you come and stretch it, any job to be to take a pass. Yeah. ♪ :the word decapod :Maui: Beady eyed bottomfeader. :has a waterdrop at Tamota, causing "1 - 2 hurts just a little" :Dead or Alive: ♪ You spin me right round me right round. ♪ :Tamotoa: ♪ Now will eat you, super pair you find your glee just for me. ♪ :a picture at Maui, putting "wasted" :Tamotoa: laughing Yes! I have the... Wait a minute. sighing I see, she's taking a... :Patrick: Ugly barnacle. :Tamotoa: ♪ Cause I'm shiny! ♪ Maui and eating it, grunting :Maui: Hey, crab cake! :Greg: Oh, yeah! :Patrick: Everyone died. :Maui: Yoo-hoo! :Tamotoa: Hey! Hey! Did you like this sauce? :explosion :Moana: We're alive! whimpering :at the shark :Maui: Listen, I, uh... What can I say except... :Shark: You're welcome. :Maui: Took guts. :Moana: Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. unintelligible :Maui: But, uh... I'm sorry. I'm trying to be sincere. :Man: It doesn't matter what! Hey, wait a minute. :SpongeBob: You gotta be kidding me. :Man: Has this ever happen to you? :Maui: It was me by the gods. You can't fix it. :Felix: I can fix it! :squeaking :a hook :Al: It's amazing! You're a genius! It's just like new! :Maui: You have offically delivered Maui across.... in reverse ...the Great Sea. :music plays "Hey how are you doin" :music playing :John: Do you know what I'm thinking? I think it's time for another lick of dream montage. Go! Bring on the mariachi band! :music plays with electric guitar :'Man': That's not mariachi! :'Chorus': With the lord away. :shark bits at the black screen, and the music plays, burping, and riding a boat'' :SpongeBob: Hooray for handsome hop! Nothing can stop us, now! :Kâ throws a bomb, caslusing explosion :Man: That escalated quickly. I mean, that rear. :John: And his name is John Cena! :Maui: chuckling Hey, I mean, that... How you been? :both fight in a boxing :Man: Put that chin! :Boo: Mike Wazowski! :Shrek: No! :Moana: I mean have gone a little ways past the reef. :Tui: No one goes beyond the reef! :Fish: Ooh, what? :Wendy: You're grounded. :gasps :Wendy: Now we're gonna bury you. :Knuckles: Oh, no. :plays "Back in the 90s" :Man: Wait! Hold on! I feel like I'm forgetting something. I'm trying to remember what it is. :the dance remix of Tamotoa :Man: No. I'm sorry. I can't remember. :8-bit music You're Welcome playing by Maui Time Cards * Two Hours Later * 5 Minutes Later Poops Including * Matthew The Autism Guy Category:Yoshimaniac Category:Moana Category:Collabs